Aku Ada Rahasia
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Dan badai mulai mendekat. CHAPTER 2 UPDATED! No sho-ai of course! Review for me, onegai?
1. His Awesome, Meaningful Words

Yosha! Fanfic kedua saia di fandom Hetalia Axis Powers. Arigatou buat yang udah review di fanfic debut saia di fandom ini! *bows* Yang belom review, ditunggu loh! *bletak!*

Yaah, pokoknya kali ini saia lagi pengen bikin cerita _triangular love._ Sebenernya ini berdasarkan kisah nyata yang author ubah sesuka hati, hwahahahaha~! *digusur reader* Dan saia mengusung pairing (ini bisa disebut pairing nggak?) Aus-Hung-Prus. Semoga suka aja deh!

* * *

Title: Aku Ada Rahasia

Summary: Roderich-Elizaveta-Gilbert, a truly best friends story or a truly triangular love story?

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of **Hetalia Axis Powers**, of course. The owner is, one and only, **Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei** (padahal, saia selalu berharap bisa punya Prussiaaa aja… *dibunuh fangirl Gilbert*). **Aku Ada Rahasia** juga bukan punya saia, lagu ini punya **Ten 2 Five**. Saia juga tidak memiliki jalan cerita ini, saia hanya menyampaikan apa yang terjadi. Author miskin… *nangis di pojokan*

Pairing: Austria-Hungary-Prussia

Rating: T

Warning: OOC (mungkin?), OC (pelayannya Eliza…), miss typo (mungkin juga…), character name used, plus triangular love story! Jadi bagi yang gak suka tema utamanya, silakan klik tombol back di pojok kiri atas! ^ ^v

Ya udah, let's begin desu~!

* * *

_"Um… Eliza," kata-katanya tercekat begitu saja di tenggorokan. Tak mampu melanjutkan lagi._

_"Ya, kenapa Roderich?" tanya gadis bernama Eliza itu pada pemuda berkacamata di hadapannya._

_"Aku… mau tanya sesuatu," Roderich menahan lagi kata-katanya._

_"Tanya apa?" Eliza memandang penuh selidik._

_"Maukah kau… jadi pacarku…?"_

_Seketika, dunia tampak membingungkan di mata Eliza._

* * *

"Argh!" Eliza mengerang kesal. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di balik bantal, berusaha menyamarkan suara-suara yang terus terngiang di telinganya. Kata-kata dari Roderich terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan, bahkan untuk ditepis sekalipun.

'_Pacar? Apakah persahabatan tak cukup untukmu, Roddie…?'_

Ingin rasanya Eliza mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Roderich saat _nation-tan_ itu mengutarakan perasaannya. Tapi apa daya, ia tak mampu mengatakannya secara frontal begitu. Ia hanya mampu menjanjikan jawaban secepatnya, padahal ia hanya berusaha menghindari pemuda itu.

Setidaknya, ia hanya perlu menenangkan diri sebentar…

* * *

Sore menjelang, dan rintik hujan turun di teritori Hungaria. Gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu tampak melamun sembari memandangi jendela. Dan tak lama, lamunannya buyar dengan sebuah ketukan pintu lembut.

"Ya, masuk," Eliza membuka mulutnya, mempersilakan siapapun itu masuk.

"Permisi, Nona Eliza. Tuan Muda Gilbert menunggu Anda di ruang keluarga," seorang wanita setengah baya membuka pintu. Tampaknya beliau adalah pelayan Eliza.

"Gilbert?" Eliza mengerutkan kening. Wanita itu menunduk hormat.

"Benar, Nona," pelayan itu berkata dengan lembut. Eliza bangkit dari posisinya.

"Tolong pinta ia menunggu sebentar, aku akan segera datang," Eliza melangkah ke arah meja rias untuk memperbaiki rambutnya.

"Baik, Nona," wanita itu menghilang di balik pintu, sementara Eliza melanjutkan kegiatannya. Namun kemudian, pintunya dibuka (baca: didobrak) oleh seseorang. Sepertinya, sekarang Eliza tak perlu turun ke ruang keluarga lagi…

* * *

"Gilbert?" Eliza memekik kaget, sementara ruby sewarna darah itu balik menatapnya kesal.

"Tega sekali kau membuatku yang _awesome_ ini menunggumu lama?" suara pemuda berambut perak itu membahana di kamar Eliza. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Eliza malah melemparinya dengan beberapa bantal yang ada di sofa dan kasurnya.

"Dasar tak tahu tatakrama! Seenaknya saja masuk ke kamar gadis tanpa permisi! Pergi!" Eliza mengusir Gilbert sembari tetap melemparinya dengan bantal.

"Salah sendiri membuatku _ore-sama_ ini menunggumu selama 30 menit hanya dengan alasan merapikan rambut!" Gilbert berusaha mengelak dari lemparan bantal Eliza. Meskipun beberapa diantaranya telak mengenai wajah _awesome_-nya.

"Ti-tiga puluh menit?" Eliza serta-merta menghentikan serangannya dan melirik ke arah jam antik di kamarnya. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Gilbert itu benar! Eliza terduduk lemas di sofa kamarnya. Ia terlalu banyak melamun tadi.

"Sekarang kau percaya padaku, 'kan?" Gilbert melangkah menuju kursi rias, menariknya hingga berada tepat di hadapan Eliza dan mendudukinya terbalik, sehingga sandarannya menopang bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Haah, aku bingung," gumam Eliza pelan, tapi cukup bagi Gilbert untuk mendengar keluhan lirih itu.

"Aku tahu apa masalahmu," kata-kata Gilbert mengagetkan Eliza.

"K-kamu tahu dari siapa? Dari Roderich?" selidik Eliza. Gilbert menggeleng yakin.

"Pokoknya dari sumber yang terpercaya deh! Tapi yang jelas bukan dari Roderich," sangkal Gilbert pasti. Eliza mendengus mendengar jawaban mencurigakan Gilbert. Sementara Gilbert tertawa geli.

"Oke, oke. Berarti aku tak perlu cerita apa-apa lagi, 'kan? Lalu, ada apa kamu tumben-tumbennya berkunjung?" Eliza mengendurkan ketegangannya dengan bersandar ke sofa.

"Untuk melihat keadaanmu," jawab Gilbert sembari memasang ekspresi polos.

"Hah?" Eliza melongo mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. Seketika wajahnya merona bak mentari senja.

"Iya, aku yang _awesome _ini khawatir kamu jadi banyak melamun gara-gara si Roddie. Makanya _ore-sama _datang ke sini," ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Ya, atau tidak?" tanya Eliza setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Ruby darah itu terlihat membesar, tak percaya gadis di hadapannya itu bersedia mendengar sarannya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Apa yang menurutmu baik, itu yang harus kamu lakukan. Itu saja," jawab Gilbert singkat, tapi mencakup semua jawaban yang tersedia untuk pertanyaan Eliza. Pemuda itu memalingkan tatapannya ke luar jendela, memandangi hujan yang telah berubah menjadi rintik-rintik gerimis.

Sementara itu, Eliza kembali melongo mendengar jawaban sahabatnya yang tumben-tumbennya _awesome_ itu. Ia bangkit dari sofanya, lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Gil. Aku sungguh berterima kasih," Eliza berbisik senang. Gilbert yang awalnya terkejut, kini tanpa ragu membalas pelukan Eliza.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih begitu, Liz," Gilbert mengelus rambut cokelat Eliza yang halus.

'_Ternyata belajar merelakan itu sulit sekali,'_ batin Gilbert sedih. Dan hujan di luar sana kembali membesar.

* * *

Eliza terdiam di halaman belakang _manor_-nya yang luas. Ia menunggu seseorang. Dan ia harap, orang itu akan segera datang.

"Eliza," seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh, dan di belakangnya ia melihat sosok yang ia tunggu sedari tadi.

"Roderich, duduklah," Eliza bergeser sedikit, memberi tempat supaya Roderich bisa ikut duduk di atas bangku taman itu.

"Ada apa mengundangku ke rumahmu?" tanya Roderich setelah duduk di samping Eliza.

"Aku mau menjawab permintaanmu waktu itu," jawab Eliza tegas. Jantungnya berdegup keras saat ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Ditambah lagi, kini Roderich menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Roderich langsung. Eliza menarik napas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Ya, aku mau jadi pacarmu," Eliza menjawab setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, entah untuk berapa lama. Roderich tampak terkejut dengan jawaban Eliza.

"S-serius?" tanya Roderich berusaha memastikan. Dan anggukan serta senyuman Eliza lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab semuanya. Tanpa ragu, Roderich mendekap Eliza senang. "Terima kasih, Liz!" dapat ditangkap nada senang dari kalimat itu. Eliza cuma menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

'_Ada apa ini? Harusnya aku senang, tapi kenapa aku jadi merasa sesedih ini?' _Eliza membatin ragu, berharap ini adalah jalan terbaik. Tampaknya tak semua yang mereka perkirakan bisa berjalan lancar, sebagaimana mestinya.

* * *

Well, chapter pertama jadi! Arigatou buat yang dengan setia membaca fic ini!

My Special Thank's for:

- Adela, temen saia di FB yang dengan senang hati menjadi reader pertama. Arigatou! ^ ^

- Ausi, temen FB saia juga yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini meskipun gak kena tag saia! Arigatou ia!

- Seseorang (yang gak akan saia sebut namanya) yang telah memberikan saia cerita spektakuler ini. Seseorang yang dengan teganya bikin saia ambruk sakit dan nangis semaleman, demo daijoubu da yo! Terima kasih tak terhingga untuknya deh!

Tanpa menunggu lama, review onegai~? *bows*


	2. Her Warm, Unreachable Hands

Yokatta na, akhirnya bisa update juga! Sangkyuu yang udah baca chapter satunya! *bows*

Sebelum masuk ke summary, bales review dulu ya! ^ ^

**Pilong 099711:** Iya, sebenernya gak tega juga aku bikin fic ini… *ditimpuk gara-gara curcol* Tapi apa boleh buat, udah keburu di-post, sayang kalo harus dihapus. *gedubrak!* Ini udah di-apdet, makasih reviewnya!

**SEMEIggy:** Woow, namanya kontroversial…! *dijampi-jampi Iggy* Hehehe, OOT! Bener, enak ya jadi Eliza! Tau-tau ditembak Roderich terus dipuja Gilbert kita yang _awesome_… Kali-kali saya pengen jadi Eliza! *plaak!* Udah apdet nih, arigatou buat review-nya!

**lilyliechtenstein: **Sama, saya juga sebenernya pendukung setia PrusHun! All hail PrusHun! *dibunuh fans AusHun* Tapi soal pairing sebenernya, silakan diliat di chapter akhir! Arigatou udah nge-review!

**The . RED . Phantom:** Alhamdulillah, bisa post juga setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, hehehe… Udah nyempetin review juga udah makasih banget, kok! ^ ^ Awalnya puitis ya? Gak terlalu ah! *rada gak yakin* Udah apdet, makasih ya udah review!

**Males login: **Udah apdet, ayo-ayo-ayo-ayo-ayo baca! ^ ^;

**Beilschmidt KazeKumo Edelstein****:** V-vee~! *kaget* Ini pairing-nya masih rahasia! *bletak!* Pokoknya rahasia! Spoiler-nya terlalu besar kalo dikasih tau sekarang, jadi tunggu aja. Saya dengan senang hati menerima review dan permintaan maaf anda. *bows*

**Yuri Oohara:** Bener, Gilbert kasian banget…! Lagi (tumben-tumbennya) _awesome_ malah dibikin menderita! Siapa sih author-nya? Gak bener banget! *dihajar gara-gara gak nyadar diri* Hehehe, ayo tebak jalan ceritanya bakal jadi gimana? Saya udah apdet, jangan lupa dibaca ya!

**nyasar-chan:** Lalala, author ngebalikin review! *dilempar gara-gara abal* Hahaha, iya nih, lagi _awesome_ ore-sama-nya! Pada pengen PrusHun, tapi yang satu ini minta AusHun, jadi gimana ya? Tapi saya setuju (juga), berikan Eliza pada Roderich, biar Gilbert jadi milik kita, huahahaha! *ketawa nista* Udah apdet, jadi jangan hukum saya! *merunduk*

Udah bales review, alhamdulillah nih ada banyak! Gak pake lama, let's begin desu~!

* * *

**Title:** Aku Ada Rahasia

**Summary:** Dan badai mulai mendekat…

**Disclaimer:** Sampe lebaran monyet juga saya gak akan pernah dapet hak cipta **Hetalia Axis Powers**, yang artinya semua orang gak akan dapet! Kolkolkolkol… *dibalang pipa* Intinya, anime/manga _awesome_ ini (selamanya) milik** Hidekzu Himaruya**-sensei. Sementara **Aku Ada Rahasia **(selamanya) milik **Ten2Five**. Lalu kisah ini terinspirasi kisah nyata, jadi saya (selamanya) tidak memiliki apa-apa… *pundung di pojokan*

**Pairing:** (Masih) Austria-Hungary-Prussia

**Rating:** (Masih) T, yang artinya Tidak Kurang, Tidak Lebih. *di-death glare reader*

**Warning:** (Masih) Sama, kemungkinan OOC, OC, miss typo, lalu character name used, plus triangular love story! Jadi bagi yang gak suka tema utamanya, silakan kembali ke halaman sebelumnya! *tunjuk-tunjuk tombol 'back'*

* * *

"Oi, Gilbird! Aku sendirian deh sekarang." Gilbert tampak berbicara dengan peliharaan kesayangannya, Gilbird. Meskipun ia tahu, burung itu tak akan bisa memberinya solusi apapun.

"_Bruder_, tumben tidak pergi ke tempat Roderich." Ludwig yang baru saja pulang dari rapat G8 terheran-heran dengan kakaknya yang tidak biasanya cuma melamun di rumah selama ia pergi.

"Aku hanya sedang malas, West. Bagaimana rapat G8-nya?" Gilbert menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Ludwig mengerutkan kening, tak biasanya Gilbert menanyakan hasil rapat G8.

"_Bruder_, kau tidak sakit 'kan?" Ludwig menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Gilbert. Segera saja Gilbert tersulut rasa kesalnya. Ia menyingkirkan tangan adik semata wayangnya itu dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Heh, memangnya aku tak boleh menanyakan soal G8 padamu? Mentang-mentang aku sudah tidak eksis lagi!" Gilbert sibuk ngedumel. Dan Ludwig sendiri mulai tertawa kecil.

"Yaa, rapatnya seperti biasa, kacau lagi…" Ludwig nampak menghela napas. Terbayang sudah berbagai 'intrik' yang terjadi di dalam rapat itu dalam otak Gilbert. Gilbert lalu manggut-manggut mengerti dan ber-oh ria.

"Haah…" Gilbert menghela napasnya. Sementara Gilbird tetap tertidur diatas kepala Gilbert, meskipun majikannya itu bergerak untuk membuat kopi. Kedua manusia itu terdiam selama Gilbert membuat kopi, sebelum menyerahkan salah satu cangkir pada Ludwig dan meminum kopi di cangkir lainnya.

"_Bruder_, aku dengar dari Kiku katanya Roderich baru saja berpacaran dengan Elizaveta. Apa itu benar?" Ludwig bertanya, tapi hanya mendapatkan semburan kopi dan suara batuk Gilbert (maksudnya Gilbert tersedak). Gilbird terbangun dari tidurnya dan mulai terbang mengitari dapur.

"Argh!" Gilbert mengerang kesal setelah beberapa saat terbatuk. Ludwig masih menepuki punggung kakaknya itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa, _Bruder_?" Ludwig bertanya dengan nada cemas. Gilbert mengangguk pelan. Dan Ludwig sudah tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

* * *

Gilbert mendesis saat memikirkan pertanyaan adiknya tadi siang. Dan semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin sulit dirinya untuk tidur. Malam sudah sangat larut, tapi rubi darah itu tak kunjung terpejam juga. Sedari tadi, ia hanya menatap tiap jengkal langit-langit kamarnya.

'_Eliza, aku tak bisa meraihnya lagi sekarang… Bisa-bisa Roddie membunuhku nanti!' _Gilbert membatin pasrah, meskipun ia sebenarnya berusaha mengibur dirinya sendiri dengan lawakan garing. Namun bukannya senyum, tatapan kosong-lah yang ia dapatkan.

Ia melirik ke arah jendela, berusaha menemukan bintang yang siapa tahu bisa menemaninya. Dan lagi-lagi ia harus kecewa, hanya mega berat nan kelam yang ia dapatkan. Hatinya masih panas, sama seperti saat ia mendengar berita mengejutkan itu. Sialnya, sedingin apapun Berlin malam itu, tetap tak mampu membuat suhu hatinya turun.

'_Sudahlah! Aku yang menyarankannya untuk melakukan apa yang ia anggap terbaik, lalu ini yang ia pilih. Aku tak boleh berharap apapun lagi, titik.' _Dan rubi darah itu terpejam.

* * *

"_Guten Morgen, _West!" sapa Gilbert saat melihat Ludwig menuruni tangga rumah mereka. Sementara yang disapa hanya bisa melongo kebingungan. Ada angin apa kakaknya yang terkenal pemalas ini bangun lebih pagi darinya?

"Tumben bangun pagi, _Bruder_." Ludwig mengerutkan kening, lalu mengambil cangkir kopi yang disodorkan Gilbert padanya.

"Hanya ingin mengganti suasana saja." jawab Gilbert asal. Ia tak mau mengatakan kalau ia terkena insomnia dadakan dan nyaris tak tidur semalam.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ludwig dengan nada agak tidak percaya. Gilbert mengangguk pasti, sementara Ludwig menaikkan bahunya. Ia tak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh.

"Apa jadwalmu hari ini?" tanya Gilbert santai.

"Ada pertemuan dengan Ivan, lalu aku harus menghadap bos segera." Ludwig menjawab dengan tegas. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini, _Bruder_?"

"Um, mungkin jalan-jalan ke taman kota dengan Gilbird akan menyenangkan. Benar kan, Gilbird?" Gilbert mengelus bulu halus Gilbird, yang disambut ciapan lucu dari burung itu. Ia lalu melanjutkan acara minum kopinya. Mereka lalu terjebak sunyi, hingga Ludwig bangun dan mengambil mantelnya.

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat _Bruder_!" Ludwig melangkah pasti, menghadang dinginnya musim gugur Kota Berlin.

"Hati-hati!" seru Gilbert dari arah dapur. Tapi, beberapa saat setelah terdengar suara pintu ditutup, pintu itu kembali terbuka.

"_Bruder!_" Suara Ludwig kembali terdengar. Gilbert terlonjak kaget, sementara Gilbird terbang mengitari dapur, lalu terbang ke arah sumber suara.

"Ludwig! Kau membuatku yang _awesome _ini kaget, tahu!" Gilbert mencak-mencak kesal. Ludwig menghela nafas menanggapi ke-narsis-an kakaknya itu. Tapi, ia segera kembali menormalkan emosinya.

"Aku hanya mau mengingatkan…" kata-kata Ludwig tertahan, sementara kening Gilbert berkerut. "… jangan lupa jadwal _check-up_-mu, _Bruder. _Maaf, aku tak bisa menemanimu." Ludwig melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada dan suara yang lebih lembut. Mata Gilbert sesaat menjadi sayu, namun sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, West. Pergilah, nanti kau terlambat. Apa jadinya kalau seorang Germany telat datang ke pertemuan penting?" Gilbert mendekati adik semata wayangnya itu dan mendorongnya keluar pintu.

"Tapi berjanjilah padaku, kau akan segera pergi _check-up_!" Ludwig berbalik menghadap kakaknya saat ia menginjak teras rumahnya.

"Iya!" dan dengan kasar, Gilbert menutup pintu tepat di hadapan wajah Ludwig. Membuat personifikasi Jerman itu menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

* * *

Elizaveta hanya mampu merengut dalam hati. Entah kenapa, ia malas kalau harus pergi bersama Roderich. Padahal, pemuda aristokrat berkacamata itu telah resmi menjadi pacarnya. Tapi ia selalu merasa tak nyaman jika berada di dekatnya.

"Eliza, kamu kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Roderich saat merasakan gelagat tak beres gadis personifikasi Hungaria itu. Yang ditanya baru tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu tersenyum agak memaksa.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Roddie." sangkal Elizaveta singkat. Ia tak mau Roderich membaca apa yang ia pikirkan. Terlebih lagi kalau sampai pemuda itu tahu kalau hatinya sama sekali tak berada di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau merasa begitu, baiklah." Roderich yang sempat terdiam beberapa saat lalu tersenyum lembut. Ia yakin ada yang tidak beres, tapi ia belum menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

* * *

Gilbert duduk di salah satu bangku taman, menikmati suasana santai yang ada di taman itu. Ia sering pergi ke taman ini jika ia sedang sendirian di rumah, atau jika ingin sekedar duduk dengan laptop di pangkuan dan meng-_update_ blognya. Mengganti suasana menulis, begitu pikirnya.

Seperti hari ini, ia duduk dengan laptop di pangkuan dan Gilbird di bahu. Ia masih tepekur dengan aktivitasnya. Setelah selesai, ia memasukkan kembali laptop itu kedalam tasnya dan bersantai. Sampai ekor matanya menangkap sosok 2 sahabatnya lewat.

"Oi! Eliza! Roddie!" ia berseru dari bangkunya sebelum bangkit dan menghampiri mereka. Yang dipanggil sontak menoleh dan berhenti berjalan. Seketika mata Eliza berbinar, namun kembali bersikap biasa saat menyadari Roderich menatapnya curiga. (author's note: ehem! XDDD)

"Hei, Gilbert! Sedang apa disini pagi-pagi?" Eliza balik menyapa. Gilbert tersenyum bangga.

"Mencari inspirasi untuk blog-ku yang _awesome_ itu, tentu saja!" Gilbert menepuk dadanya bangga. Tapi seketika, dada yang tadi ia tepuk dengan bangga terasa begitu sakit dan sesak. Gilbert dengan keras berusaha menyembunyikannya dari kedua orang dihadapannya, terlebih pada Elizaveta.

"Apa kabar, Gil?" Roderich menyapa dengan nada agak dingin. Gil tersenyum menanggapi sikap kawannya yang tak biasa ini.

"Baik, cukup baik. Oh ya! Aku belum mengucapkan selamat pada kalian 'kan? Semoga langgeng ya!" tangan Gilbert masing-masing menepuk bahu Eliza dan Roderich. Roderich tersenyum, sementara Eliza tampak menundukkan wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Gil." sahut mereka bersamaan, meskipun dengan nada yang berbeda. Gilbert menyeringai senang.

"Ya sudah, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi!" Gilbert berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya, diikuti dengan kepakan sayap Gilbird, senyuman milik Roderich, dan emosi tak terbaca milik Elizaveta.

* * *

Gilbert duduk di hadapan seorang dokter, di salah satu Rumah Sakit Militer Jerman. Wajahnya tampak belum percaya sepenuhnya dengan hasil _check up_ yang ia terima. Bagaimana mungkin bisa secepat ini?

"Maksud dokter?" tanyanya dengan nada agak putus asa. Dokter di hadapannya dengan berat hati menerangkan kembali.

"Tuan Weildschmidt, hasil _check up_ mengatakan kalau efisiensi kerja jantung anda melemah, lalu sistem kerja paru-paru anda bermasalah. Diperlukan perawatan intensif, ditambah lagi anda – Prussia, sudah tidak eksis lagi. Itu akan makin memperburuk kondisi anda." Dan ya, Gilbert melorot di kursinya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, dokter." Gilbert bangkit dari kursinya dan memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. Sang dokter turut bangkit untuk menyerahkan kertas resep dan hasil _check-up _pada Gilbert.

"Jika keadaanmu memburuk, segeralah kemari. Jangan menunggu sampai rasa sakitnya semakin parah." nasihat dokter itu sembari mengantar Gilbert keluar ruangan pemeriksaan.

"Saya mengerti. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak." Gilbert pun keluar dari Rumah Sakit dengan perasaan makin kacau.

Ludwig terhenyak di kantornya. Di hadapannya ada map berlambang emblem Kerajaan Prussia – yang artinya adalah data milik _bruder_-nya. Ia memijat pelan keningnya, meskipun ia tak merasa pusing. Dan perilakunya itu sukses menghancurkan tatanan rambutnya, sehingga rambutnya jatuh menutupi keningnya.

Ia mengerang kebingungan. Ia tak menyangka kalau hasil _check up_ kakaknya akan jadi seburuk ini. Pantas saja tadi Gilbert bilang pada dokternya agar menyembunyikan hasil pemeriksaannya pada Ludwig. Tapi bukan Ludwig namanya kalau hanya rintangan seperti itu dapat membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

Hei, kawan, ini Jerman. Sekali lagi, INI JERMAN. Meskipun NAZI telah lama runtuh, namun tentu saja jejaknya masih terasa. Terutama pada sistem birokrasi militer. Dan merupakan hal mudah bagi personifikasi negeri ini untuk mengetahui semua fakta-fakta dalam tubuh militer, termasuk memata-matai kakaknya sendiri. Terdengar tak sopan, tapi penting tentu saja.

Sepertinya ia butuh bicara serius dengan kakaknya malam ini.

* * *

"Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya ini, _Bruder_?" Ludwig bertanya dengan nada tegas. Ia baru saja menggebrak meja di hadapannya sehingga nafasnya masih tersengal menahan emosi. Sementara di hadapannya, terbatas sebuah meja, Gilbert sang kakak tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu lebih khawatir dari ini, West…" jawabnya lirih, menunduk tak berani menatap orb biru adiknya. Ingin rasanya ia meremas map berlambang emblemnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

"Aku tahu kau tak ingin aku khawatir, tapi caramu ini justru membuatku semakin khawatir. Kau mengerti, _Bruder_?" suara Ludwig melunak, ia kembali duduk di kursinya. Lalu mereka terjebak kesunyian untuk beberapa saat.

"Sudahlah, kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah, biarkan obatmu bekerja." Ludwig memecah kesunyian. Gilbert mendongakkan wajahnya, dan didapatinya sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah kaku Ludwig. Gilbert tersenyum tanda mengerti, lalu berbalik dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia berbalik.

"West," panggilnya tertahan. Ludwig menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya. "Bisa bantu aku untuk menyembunyikan ini dari Eliza? Jangan sampai dia tahu tentang penyakitku ini, oke?"

**TBC**

* * *

Nah, udah ketauan kan? Pairing emang belum terlalu keliatan, tapi se-enggak-nya udah bisa ngebaca kan? Hehehe... Pokoknya, saya tetap menunggu review dengan setia! Jadi, review onegai~! *bows*

Thank's Yuu to:

~ **Bakarhytim**: Sangkyuu perbaikannya ya! Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter pertamanya, amin~! ^w^

~** Adela**: Pembaca pertama chapter 2, chapter 3 Insya Allah aku tag secepatnya Sis'!

~ **Ausi**: Pembaca tanpa tag, temanku di Kuroshitsuji Class. Lain kali kompakan dong ol-nya, biar bisa ngobrol!

~ Sang pemberi kisah, berjuang terus buat keluar dari masalah ya!


End file.
